First-pass metabolism pertains to the absorption of therapeutic agents, drugs or other compounds into the portal blood supply that leads to the liver. When a drug is swallowed, the stomach and small intestine absorb it, with subsequent flow in the blood to the portal vein entry to the liver. The liver may then in turn rapidly absorb and metabolize the drug at high concentrations through the liver blood supply. Thus, large amounts of the drug may never be seen by the systemic circulation or drug effect site. Additionally, rapid metabolism via the first-pass metabolism route can lead to the formation of high plasma concentrations of unwanted metabolites.
Thus, in the liver, therapeutic compositions are often undesirably removed from an animal's circulatory system in that they are taken up by hepatocytes (liver cells) and excreted in bile via the bile canaliculi. Uptake into the hepatocytes is mediated by transport systems endogenous to hepatocytes, including Ntcp and cMOAT. Such transporters move xenobiotics like therapeutic compositions as well as endogenous compounds across the sinusoidal membrane of the hepatocytes. Bile canaliculi are structures within liver tissue that receive excreted components from the hepatocytes and transport the bile to a common bile duct for removal from the animal. Biliary excretion of substrates is thus a complex process involving translocation across the sinusoidal membrane, movement through the cytoplasm, and transport across the canalicular membrane.
The advent of combinatorial chemistry techniques has enabled the identification of extremely high numbers of compounds that have potential as therapeutic agents. However, assays for susceptibility to biliary excretion that can rapidly identify those candidate compounds that have a lower potential for uptake by hepatocytes and excretion through bile canaliculi have lagged behind the pace of synthesis and screening of pharmacological activities. Numerous in vivo (e.g. bile duct cannulated animals) and in vitro preparations (e.g. isolated perfused livers, isolated hepatocytes, hepatocyte couplets, liver plasma membrane vesicles and expressed transport proteins) have been used to investigate biliary excretion processes. See e.g. Oude Elferink et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1241:215-268,1995.
Additionally, short-term (3-8 hour) cultured hepatocyte couplets have been employed to examine directly the biliary excretion of fluorescent compounds utilizing fluorescence microscopy, as described by Graf and Boyer, J. Hepatol. 10:387-394,1990. However, the application of cultured hepatocyte couplets to study biliary excretion of xenobiotics is limited in that the substrate must contain a fluorescent chromophore.
Long-term (typically more than 24 hour) cultured hepatocytes have been reported to restore polarity with canalicular-like structures. See e.g., Barth and Schwarz, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 79:4985-4987,1982; Maurice et al., J. Cell Sci. 90:79-92, 1988; Talamini et al., Hepatology 25:167-172, 1997. Although primary hepatocytes maintained under conventional culture conditions have been used to study drug metabolism and hepatotoxicity, long-term cultures of hepatocytes have not been a suitable model for studying hepatobiliary transport. Particularly, as described by Groothuis and Meijer, J. Heptaology 24(Suppl. 1):3-28,1996 and LeCluyse et al., Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 22:133-186, 1996, rapid loss of liver-specific function, including hepatic transport properties, and failure to establish normal bile canalicular networks and to maintain normal hepatocyte morphology have been observed in such cultures.
Existing methods have not been demonstrated to be widely applicable to investigate human biliary excretion. In addition, existing approaches cannot be used to examine efficiently biliary excretion processes for a large number of drug candidates. Thus, there is a long-felt need for an assay to assess susceptibility of candidate compounds for hepatic uptake and biliary excretion. Such an assay would facilitate elimination of those compounds with an undesirably high susceptibility for biliary excretion from further evaluation as therapeutic agents early in the evaluation process. Correspondingly, there is a long-felt need for the rapid identification of suitable candidate compounds (i.e., compounds that are not susceptible to biliary excretion) for further testing as therapeutic agents.